


Lab Experiments

by Detectives_Heart



Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 4 Arena - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Electrocution, basically Labby has to deal with science experiments and 024 and Snowy help her deal, cause like, i throw labby and 024 in a blender asmr, if the tags and warnings are wrong just lemme know i'll fix em straight up for ya, may get a third installment who knows, quite a few headcannons and ideas i have for them in there, so have fun with that, they're the same idea pretty much, two different prompts from the October challenge but in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: Unit 031 is issued with a new upgrade in order to increase her awareness of what happens when she's hit but before she can return to the combat testing, there are a few other tests that need to be carried out first.Meanwhile, unit 024 and Snowy worry for their friend's safety.
Relationships: Labrys & 024
Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags I dunno where this falls on the ratings

“Alright 031. We’re gonna be doing something a little different today.” The untidy researcher spoke as 031 tilted her head from the maintenance chair. Did that mean she wouldn’t have to fight today? A hope started bubbling within her as she waited for clarification.

“You’re going to be fitted with a new upgrade that should alter your performance in the testing chamber and hopefully increase your effectiveness with self-preservative protocols.” The woman explained as she fiddled with her glasses and shifted her clipboard under her arm. “In order to issue this upgrade to you, we’ll need you to power down completely. Is that understood?”

“Understood.” She answered with a nod, a curious glimmer in her eyes. An upgrade huh? What could it be? Improved balancers or maybe a targeting system? But then they _did_ say self preservative protocols so… hm…

Did this mean she was too reckless?

“Well the preparations are all complete so when you’re ready, you can proceed with the shutdown.” At that, 031 leaned back a bit more and started the shutdown process. Hopefully this wouldn’t take long and she could go tell 024 about her new upgrade.

As the world went dark, she couldn’t help but notice the worried tone in one of the researchers as they questioned how worth it this would be.

When her awakening was next triggered, she opened her eyes to find the researchers all at a slightly larger distance away from her. Did something happen whilst she was out?

“Good to see you’re back with us 031. Anything to report?” At the question, she ran a quick scan, finding no abnormalities. Instead she found that the new software had been integrated into every aspect of her self and had to wonder what exactly it was.

“Nothin’ to report.” She answered with a shake of the head. “No abnormalities.”

“Good, good. Now we can begin the testing aspect for today.” The researcher with the curled hair picked up his clip board and pen, holding the nib against what she could only assume was the first item on his checklist. “Now how should we do this…?” He mused as one of the other researchers glanced over his shoulder.

“Can we not just use the same methods as we did unit 014?” The woman asked with a raised eyebrow and 031 found her head tilting as she tried to figure out what they were planning. Did 014 have this new upgrade too? She briefly wondered if she could find her and ask about it later to see what testing she had to undergo but after some thought, she decided that was likely not a good idea. 024 was the only other person she found that had any semblance of a personality after all.

“I suppose we could… Its natural resistances should nullify any lasting effects and I guess given its much more advanced design…” The untidy researcher rolled his eyes at him.

“Look, it’ll be fine. Let’s just get the data already.” He walked towards 031, removing a rectangular object from a nearby box and stopping midway. “Well? Who wants to do it?” He addressed the rest of the researchers, presenting them with the weird, pronged object. There was silence for a while as they all exchanged looks.

“I’ll do it.” The woman stepped forward and dropped her notes onto the table, taking the object from the man with an uncaring expression.

“You sure?” The man let her take it and stepped aside whilst she tutted.

“Please. It’s not even human.” 031 felt herself frown at that, though she wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Fair enough. Be careful though.” At that warning, the restraints binding her arms and legs to the chair suddenly made themselves apparent to her. It must be a safety thing she supposed. The woman nodded at him, before approaching her. She stopped by her side and adjusted a dial on the device before reaching it out towards her.

“Now, this should feel a little different to anything you’ve felt before.” She explained as 031 watched her curiously. So they’d upgraded her sense of touch? Hm… “We’ll try the lowest possible setting first to see how you are and will go from there. Understood?”

“Understood.” She parroted back with a nod, wondering what this was supposed to feel like to her.

“Good. Then let’s proceed.” Without another moment, the woman held the button on the side down, a strange buzzing sound emanating from it that sounded like a low charge of electricity running through it.

The very moment those prongs were pressed against her arm, 031 jolted, eyes wide as she instinctively shifted away from it. What _was_ that?

It was so quick, she didn’t even know how to describe it. The woman quirked an eyebrow pressing against her arm again. This time, when she jumped and shifted, the prongs were held against her.

031’s eyes were wide as she tried to discern the feeling of electricity pulsing off her arm like this. It felt… it felt _bad._ As if someone was continuously pushing needles into the area the prongs were and it _stung_. She kept, shifting, trying to get it off to stop the bad feeling, the woman watching her intently as she did so.

When the object was pulled away, she found the feeling hadn’t entirely left with it. She breathed a small sigh of relief as the sensation began to lessen until it was barely a dull throbbing in the back of her mind. Ruby eyes narrowed on the device that had caused such a feeling and tilted her head as she tried to put words to it all.

“Well? What did that feel like?” The woman asked as she began to adjust the dials again.

“Um… like…” a long hum, before inspiration struck, “It felt like the sound that you hear when metal scrapes on metal, but not as bad.” There was some mumbling between the researchers as they jotted things down on their notepads and clipboards, some examining the computer monitors and relaying that information back to them.

“Do you have a word for that feeling?” She asked and 031 shook her head. “That feeling is known as pain. It’s the physical indicator for something that has caused, or almost caused damage to you, or it lets you know when something is wrong with your body.” 031 hummed as that information processed.

So they gave her the ability to feel pain? What was the point in that? To make her more human? She hoped so.

“Upping the power level to two.” The woman announced as she finished fiddling with the device. What would it feel like this time? Would it feel better than before?

The moment the prongs hit, she got her answer. She startled, trying to move away from the object that was now pressed against her restrained leg. This… this _hurt_.

The electricity ran through her leg, sending signals every which way that this wasn’t good. It stung, the limb shaking as she tried to get the feeling to stop. Was this what 014 had felt when they’d tested it on her?

When they pulled away again, she felt a little relieved but the stinging didn’t seem to want to go away. It lingered longer than last time, the intensity just that little bit stronger.

“Now, was that better or worse?” The woman asked before returning to that dial, an uneasy feeling settling in her chest at not knowing just how strong this thing could go. How bad was this going to get?

“Worse.” She answered easily, leg still aching from the contact. “Is it supposed to hurt?”

“Of course. This is an important measure to take in order to both promote the development of your personality as well as improve your risk assessment and self-preservation skills.” The explanation didn’t make her feel much better. “Now how did that feel in comparison to the last one?”

“Uh… the same but worse…?” She offered, not really sure how else to say it. The researchers nodded as they scribbled more notes down and the remnants of the last contact faded away.

“I see. Increasing power to level three.” Without giving her time to prepare, the woman pressed the prongs to the back of her wrist. 031 felt herself yelp at the sensation, her arms struggling against the restraints as the pain increased tenfold. Why was this so much worse?

The moments seemed to drag on longer now, the stinging sensation becoming more akin to the sickening sound she’d heard when she burst the neck of one of the others. When the device was removed, she felt her breaths coming a little heavier, the pain hardly dying down at all, even as the researchers talked amongst themselves. She found herself eying the device warily, one question coming to mind that she had to voice.

“What _is_ that…?” Whatever it was, she hated it. Why did something like this even exist? Who would ever think inventing that was a good-

It was at that moment, 031 realised that the same could be said about herself and decided to stop that train of thought. She had to prepare herself for the next contact.

“This is a taser, specifically designed to inflict pain upon the target but not so much that it leaves lasting damage.” The woman explained nonchalantly as the researchers continued to exchange theories in the background. She didn’t particularly care to listen to it this time. It never made much sense to her anyway.

“Increasing power to level four.” The woman spoke again, this time causing her to flinch and brace herself for what was to come, the stinging from the last contact still not having fully dissipated yet.

When the electricity hit, no amount of bracing could have prepared her for it. She jumped and jolted violently as the pain seared through her body, burning through her insides from where the taser pressed against her stomach. It hurt so _bad_ …

It took a while to register she was making noise, vocalising her pain with yelps and yowls as she struggled. Why was this one taking so much longer?!

As the taser left, she felt her breathing suddenly become much easier, though still remaining shaky as the lingering pain continued to scream at her. Her head hung as she focused on trying to calm herself, she didn’t know how much was to come but she had a feeling it wasn’t over yet. Glancing back up, a nervous look at the woman showed she was once again fiddling with the dials. Just how much more was there?

“Upping power to level five.” She spoke, 031 already leaning away from her the best she physically could being restrained as well as she was. Her eyes scrunched shut, body tensing as she dreaded the shock to come.

Her eyes flew open as the worst pain yet, seared through her systems. She screamed at the sensation, her attempts to escape doubling since last time. Her mind went blank, the only thought being to get away from the danger at any cost. The prongs pressed harder into her chest and she felt her heart screech, the crystal shaking at the forces being pushed through her body.

The fans on either side of her head began to whirl in an effort to release some of the tension, to ease the blistering hurt relentlessly pulsing through her. Her eyes found the researcher’s, pleading for her to stop.

She didn’t even blink as she held the taser harder against her.

The moment, she finally pulled away, 031 slumped in her chair. The fans never stopped spinning as she tried to catch her breath and dull the pain any way she could. Her mind settled on trying to distract herself, trying to hold onto the image of 024 and Snowy playing fetch with each other outside, or trying to figure out what she’d meant when she said they were loved.

It was no use. She couldn’t seem to focus on anything, especially as she distantly heard the researchers fiddling with the dials again.

She hoped, no, _prayed_ there wasn’t another level. Please let that have been it. She didn’t think she could take any more of it.

Slowly, her eyes raised to find the woman who’d been doing this to her. An incredible fear began to rise as she started registering what they were saying over the sound of whirring from her cooling fans.

“I believe now would be a good time to test her limits, don’t you?” The woman spoke to the others as if she were talking about the weather.

“Hm… Wouldn’t it be better to wait till tomorrow? The build up here might affect the results.” The untidy researcher offered thoughtfully as he eyed her with a hum.

“Maybe, but doing so today might give us insight into any faults once we get to the higher intensity levels.” The man with the curled hair tweaked his glasses and she decided she didn’t like him either.

“I believe it’s worth seeing just how far we can push her so that we know where the boundaries between too weak and too strong are.” The woman crossed her arms. “Besides, she won’t be fighting anything today. There’s no risk of it affecting her performance until the effects of the sensors wear off.” 031 felt her hands start clenching and unclenching in succession at her words. Was that a nervous quirk…? Come to think of it, was vocalising distress like she’d just done a normal human reaction?

“Hmm… I suppose you have a point. It would be more beneficial to know the limit sooner rather than later…” The untidy researcher hummed to her horror. They weren’t serious… were they?

“Then it’s decided.” The woman turned back to her and she immediately shrank into her chair. She turned the dials on her taser, hopefully for the last time today before her eyes found 031’s. Any hope of appealing to her better nature fled at the sheer lack of compassion in that steady green gaze.

“Increasing to maximum power levels.” Ruby eyes opened impossibly wide before she scrambled to at least try and prepare herself for the blast of electricity to come.

 _Nothing_ could have prepared her for this. Not a single level before this had held a candle to the sheer agony that coursed through her system like a forest on fire. She screamed, loud enough for her throat to hurt, the sound echoing back at her and ringing through her ears as the fan blades spun even faster.

She thrashed in her place, fighting against the restraints and begging them to open so it would stop. Her mind spun as her screaming turned to screeching as the pain only intensified as time went on. Why wouldn’t it stop?

Not a single other thought flew through her head. Her instincts pleading with her to try and find a way out of this, her heart trembling within its cage at the sheer _torture_ of it all.

She wanted out. She’d never wanted out more in her life as she continued to twist and turn, attempting to force the restraints off her and let her go. As the prongs were pressed even harder against her side, something in her cut out.

The world suddenly started spinning, black spots beginning to cloud her vision and the whirring of her fans growing more and more distant. The pain never stopped until the darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

Her hearing returned to her first. Her body was numb, eyes sealed shut and mouth unable to move as sounds began reaching her sensors again.

“Is it coming around?” The distant question asked by a familiar voice didn’t seem directed at her.

“I hope so. How long’s it been now?” A man this time spoke up impatiently.

“It’s been less than a day, this could have easily been worse.” Another man answered. Less than a day…?

She managed a small noise as she tried to will herself awake. As her vision returned she found herself back in her maintenance chair, the familiar researchers standing around her, observing her as usual.

“Hey. You back with us?” The untidy researcher asked rather harshly. It took her a moment to remember how to answer, a moment that seemed to intrigue all of them.

“Yeah.” Her voice had come out like a quiet whisper, her gaze wandering over her restraints to check if they were still there. The knowledge they were made her body tense and her nerves become obvious.

“Hm, it seems to have associated the restraints with the pain inflicted on it from before.” The man with the curled hair pushed his glasses up his nose, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. “To think it’d be so quick to make connections like that. Especially given how it’s been restrained before with no negative experiences attached.”

“I’m more amazed it managed to pass out on us for as long as it did.” The untidy man huffed a bit as he approached. “Was there a fault that could have caused that? Any abnormalities at all?” He asked as he looked over his notes again.

“A-all systems green. No abnormalities.” She responded, a slight stutter in her words that seemed to interest her spectators even more.

“Alright then 031. We’ll just run a few more tolerance tests and you can go enjoy your free time.” The man with the curled hair stepped forward, picking up the taser as he passed and as the fear began to rise, she couldn’t help but wonder whether she still preferred this to the testing chamber…


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand now prompt two have fun

Where would she be this time? Would she be waiting for her with Snowy today? Or maybe she decided to go for a walk and would meet up with her later? 024 hummed as she wondered about 031’s whereabouts.

She’d grown rather fond of their time together, just like she was fond of her time with Snowy. Approaching the rock they usually met at, she was greeted with the unusual sight of it being unoccupied. It wasn’t often 031 decided not to meet her there. More often than not, they would sit together or wait for Snowy before wandering around the outdoor space. She wasn’t worried though. Whilst it was rare, she’d been known to disappear to try talking to the others every so often.

She decided she’d wait for a while. She would show up soon.

024 smiled as she noticed the small ball of white fur bounding towards her through a gap in the fence.

“Hello again, Snowy.” She greeted as he barked happily at her and jumped onto the rock beside her. He nuzzled against her hand as she gently pet his head, tail wagging all the while. “How have you been today?”

He barked as he jumped down again and ran around in a circle once, twice, thrice.

“Ah, you want to play? Did you bring a stick?” She asked as he bowed playfully before running off. He returned a few moments later, a stick in his jaws to present her with. It was a shame 031 hadn’t decided to join them yet given how she’d grown to love playing with him as much as she had.

“Thank you.” 024 spoke as she gently pried the stick from his mouth. He bounced back excitedly, putting some distance between them in preparation for the game to start. The moment she tossed the stick an intended short distance away, he sped off at almost alarming speed towards it. Snowy eagerly trotted back with it, running in a wide arch before returning to her. He clung to it as she tried to take it and she had to laugh at his insistence that he was stronger than her.

It really was a shame 031 wasn’t here to play too.

Throwing the stick again, 024 once again wondered where she’d gotten to. Maybe she’d managed to strike up a conversation with one of the others? Or she’d been kept back for maintenance? Hmm…

As a small bubble of worry started to build the more she threw the stick for Snowy, she found herself scanning the area for any sign of her. The worry only grew as she came up empty handed.

“Snowy?” A bark as he stopped bouncing around her feet for a moment. “Have you seen her today?” He made a sound similar to a hum or a growl, answering her question with a no. “Oh…”

Had she been…? Was she still here?

024 shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. There was always a possibility but…

“Never mind. I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” She assured herself as she picked the stick back up again in an attempt to continue their game. Snowy whined, apparently not convinced everything was okay. “No, I don’t know where she is either.”

Snowy barked before running a little way ahead of her before stopping to look back at her. Looks like he wanted to go looking for her. She supposed it was only fair since 031 was usually the one looking for her.

“Alright. Let’s see if we can find her.” 024 relented before dropping the stick and following him to the edge of the outdoors area. The two started wandering the perimeter, Snowy seemingly having no trouble telling everyone apart despite the similar appearances of most of them. She wondered how he could tell…

A few of the others turned to watch them curiously whenever he barked or she spoke to him to. How far human were these ones?

She shook her head again. There was no need to remind herself of that now. She was making sure her friend was okay first.

By the time they returned to the rock, her heart had fallen. Where _was_ 031?

She supposed if she wasn’t out here by now, there was only one answer to that question. At the realisation, she felt herself starting to shake.

Did she lose her? Already?

Which one of them had her memories? Had her thoughts and feelings squashed inside of them? Which one was responsible for it?

She sat down on the rock, a hand over her mouth and the other over her chest, an unfamiliar liquid building at her eyes. What was…?

Snowy whined and hopped up beside her, pushing his head under her arm in an attempt to get her to hold him. She obliged, holding him close to her, his warmth comforting.

Would she never get to see her again? See her play with Snowy again? Hear her ask questions about the sky again? Or talk about the researchers strange habits again?

She tried reaching out via her plume of dusk, trying to sense her location but as expected, she got nothing but the ones nearby.

Had 031 really lost her battle…?

She had to stop that thought before it could continue as the sound to return to the lab rang through her skull.

“That’s all the time we have for today, Snowy…” 024 trailed, unwilling to let her only source of comfort go. He whined as she gently set him down on the ground and stood to leave. She didn’t hear him walk away as she did. Instead, he seemed to wait and watch her return to the lab by herself this time.

Another day of testing began and she did her best not to lose, increasing the total of those that lost their battles with every sword strike. She tried not to dwell on that. The moment the alarm signalled their time to leave, she clung to the small hope that maybe 031 had been kept back last night for testing purposes and she’d get to see her again tonight.

There was a chance. It was small, miniscule even, but she didn’t want to believe the alternative just yet.

Returning to the rock, she found Snowy already waiting for her.

“Hello again, Snowy.” She greeted but his eyes were fixed on the doors to the lab she’d just walked through. Was he worried as well?

She sat down next to him, determined to wait this time. If 031 didn’t show up then…

They stayed on that rock for what felt like an eternity with her gently petting the dog’s fur in an attempt to comfort both him and herself. The minutes dragged to hours and her hope dwindled.

Had she lost her? 031 _couldn’t_ have lost her battle… not so soon! She’d heard the scientists talking about her before, she was _promising_! She _couldn’t_ have lost now!

Even as she thought those things, the facts in front of her made it glaringly obvious.

031 was lost for good.

A drop of some sort of water fell down her face. Strange… it wasn’t even raining. Is this... was she crying?

She bit her lip, trying to focus on petting Snowy. She didn’t want him to have to worry about her too. But she had to accept it.

She was lost… 031 had lost… she-

_‘Arf! Arf!’_

She blinked as Snowy barked and leapt away from her and their shared rock. 024 followed him with her eyes, ruby gaze finding the one thing she wanted to see.

  1. Stood right there. _Alive_. She hadn’t lost at all.



An overwhelming relief washed over her and she jumped to her feet to rush over, only to stop in front of her. Something wasn’t right.

Snowy was sat by her feet, whining as she moved her leg away when he nuzzled it. Her eyes downcast, her hair masking her expression and her arms holding herself across her chest, caused the worry to return.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, reaching out a hand, 031 flinching as she gently grasped her arm. 024 pulled back immediately, worried she’d done something wrong. She’d never minded that before…

031 slowly lifted her face so she could see. The expression there froze her solid. Why did she look so scared? Her mouth moved in an attempt to speak but nothing came out and her gaze found the floor again. Just what had happened?

Deciding to try a different approach, 024 carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay now. I’m here.” She offered a hopefully comforting smile that thankfully seemed to melt her defenses. 031 slowly moved forward, arms shakily wrapping around 024’s body with her head coming to rest under her chin. 024 returned the gesture, her touch making her tense and hold onto her even tighter.

“I’ve got you.” She spoke softly into her hair, hoping to help her through whatever it is that had happened. Those words seem to ruin any last resolve to keep quiet and the words started spilling from her faster than the running water she could hear nearby sometimes.

What she heard would turn her blood cold if she had it.

They had hurt her. They’d _physically_ hurt her. Something she could reach into her memories of one of the ones that lost to her and experience herself should she choose to.

024 held her tighter, desperate to offer any sort of comfort to her, but trying so hard not to induce anymore pain onto her. Those sensors seemed rather sensitive at the moment…

A part of her hoped she wasn’t intended to receive that upgrade as well. The other part of her hoped she did so she could understand what 031 had to go through just then.

She led her over to their rock and sat her down, allowing Snowy to offer his own comfort in the way of licking her face and encouraging barks with an optimistic tail wag. 031 smiled weakly at him with a small, quiet laugh as she embraced him with one arm and 024 with the over.

“Thanks pooch…” Snowy barked happily, glad to see her smile. 024 held them both against her, a small smile as the new sensors didn’t make her pull away. “Thanks…” She glanced down at her as that whisper of a word left her.

“What for?” She tilted her head as 031 got settled into her side.

“Waitin’.” The response would have sounded strange had she not know what it meant. Waiting for her when she didn’t show up and waiting with her now until they had to return to the lab.

“Thank you for waiting with me.” 031 tightened her grip at her words, she and Snowy shifting impossibly close to get comfortable. No more words needed to be said.

While 024 couldn’t protect her in the lab, she would protect her out here. Under the moon and stars, until she herself joined the lost.

Gazing up at the sky, she leaned back as she felt 031 start to doze off, something they’d both started to do the more they spent time together and a need that had grown rather quickly as a result. She didn’t feel that need just yet. Instead she kept watch making sure she slept undisturbed until the sound called out to them to return again.

Until then, she’d wait, holding 031 close while she rested and silently praying to anyone that would listen that they’d be able to stay like this for just a little longer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in the rest of the prompts I've done so far I'm on Tumbly @defiant-firefly and this is pretty much all I've been posting about recently  
> Anyway, this may get a third installment who knows


End file.
